


Beginnings

by Flaine1996



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaine1996/pseuds/Flaine1996
Summary: Tried the Sunday Sprints in the Mass effect fanfiction writers page in facebook...





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble in Ezner Shepard's life...

Ezner knew the protocol of the alliance. 

She had memorized it by hand the moment she enlisted. But nothing prepared her for the dressing down they were about to give her. She sat on a metallic chair trapped into one of the interrogation rooms of the Alliance. 

She knew why she was here and most likely everyone else knew too. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. The door to the room carefully swung open and a man, with brown hair and streaks of gray, entered. "Ezner Mason Shepard, Commanding officer, I believe you know why your here."

Ezner just nodded. The man continued, "Lets's cut to the chase shall we? What happened in torfan?"

Ezner stared blankly at the man for a moment, thoughts drifting back to that hellhole. The sounds of screams, smoke, gunshots, explosions, and the look of the eyes of the dead.

An impatient tapping on the metallic table brought her back to her senses, "We won."

"Yes, but at what cost," the man had said calmly.

Ezner took a deep breath, "You've already read the fucking reports. What else do you need to fucking know?"

The man frowned at the aggression, "We are just trying to understand if the casualties were necessary."

Ezner looked at him dumbfounded, "Is war necessary? Is slaughtering slavers necessary to ensure the safety of our colonies? Ask yourself that before asking me."

Ezner noticed the twitch of his eye as she spoke but he immediately composed himself, "You do not need to make this any harder than it needs to be Shepard, All you need to do is answer the questions."

Ezner stared him down, "Then stop asking stupid questions and ask me what you really want to know."

The man inhaled deeply, "What happened to Commander John Adrien Caldwin?"

Now this was the question everyone wanted an answer. After all Commander Caldwin had been the hero of Elysium and the poster boy of the Alliance. She had remembered him his soft, kind smile, blue-green eyes and a gentle but firm aura that enveloped him. But she knew something they didn't. The man had secrets darker than a black hole. 

That's why she did it. That's why she killed him. 

She stared at this man and knew no matter what she would say here, nothing would change the way they perceived her. The killer. The monster. The butcher of torfan.


End file.
